The Way
by gold jack roger
Summary: way of the samurai fanfic read and review


**the way**.

Mifune was beat, nothing but shame in his past nothing but death in his future so why didn't he just commit suicide. he asked him self the same question everyday "why live?" he always asked it, but he knew living was harder then death "it living that kills you" he had no idea who said that to him or why. he walked towards the nearest town, armahara, not realizing the role he would play in the towns history and future.

Mifune had just made it in the town, in his blue robes with crescent moon designs and sporting a pair of sunglasses that hid his blood red eyes, a scar, the symbol of his shame ran from his tear dot on his left to the center of his left cheek, when he could walk no more he was hungry and tired. he fell to his knees "so here is my grave, not in battle but of starvation." he mumbled. then he looked up and saw a gril who was offering him a rice ball. he was tempted to just pass it off but knew he needed it. he sat on the ground and took a bite of it. it was the best rice ball he had ever tasted tears where near streaming down his face as he said "thanks, this is the best rice ball i've ever tasted." his face showed eternal gratitude "how can i repay you?" the girl just shook her head, ran off a bit, turn and waved at him. he nodded back. she ran off. as he finished he heard some one say "watch where you going you little brat." mifune stood and saw the girl who saved him being harassed by three yakuza thugs. "he walked over to them adjusting his shades, he said "is there a problem?" "eh?" one of them said "this is none of you business." "yea so buzz off!!" another said. "i owe her a debt of gratitude" mifune replied, the head of the three thugs said "i dont care about honor or what you owe her all i know she ran into me and we gonna make her pay for it." "or are you going to apologize for her" one of them sneered. mifune sighed "run, ll handle these low lifes." he drew his two swords. the three drew their swords. but before they could attack, mifune had charged and hit them with the blunt end of his swords, knocking them out. he sheathed his swords. and went looking for the girl who he saw hiding behind a sign post. just as he reached her he noticed his leg had been cut, the wound looked deep. he fell to his side, this was bad. the little girl tied to keep him awake but he was fading, then Tessho the dojo master appeared "somthing wrong?" he asked. the little girl nodded and pointed to mifune's bloodied leg, Tessho picked him up and said "ill take care of him visit the dojo when you can. ill have the doctor come visit him and patch him up in the mean time." the little girl nodded and was off to finish her chores. Tessho walked to shikano, a section of armahara where his dojo was, to heal mifune.

mifune awoke to his leg throbing in pain he sat up aliitle and relized he was in a dojo just then tessho came in "ah i see your up my friend." tessho smiled "where is the little girl, is she alright?" mifune asked. "she's fine she saved you, you where almost dead by the time the docter came in. but i see your feeling better. you hungry?" mifune nodded. the dojo master handed him a few rice balls and some water which wa gone in a matter of few minutes. mifune then said i cnt thank you enough." tessh nodded "well you saved no-name from amakaze so i think you shold thank her and the docter who after telling him what you did ,he was shocked, he actually isn''t charging you penny for this because of what you did. your welcome to stay at the dojo as long as you wish if you need a place to stay" "thanks sensei i wont forget this" mifune stood a liittle uneasya and after streching his leg aliittle bit head for the door. 'oh sensei where is the doctor and the girl?" mifune asked. "the doctor is on the edge of town and the girl went with him to pick up some medicine." mifune nodded, bowed and left, as he walkwed out he saw the same three thugs harrassing a girl in a blue kimono "the girl looked familar to mifune somehow he had been here before but that was a couple year ago. "kasumi?" he wispered then one of the thugs pushed her to the ground he walked up to them and said "you guys don't learn do you?" they turn and the leader of the three said "we are big men around these parts we are part of the aoto gang" "yea sso dont get in our way" stuttered one of them mifune glared at them through his shades. and strood porposely to them drawing his two sword again the three ran saying "we wll get you next time!" mifune sheathed his swords abnd said "are you aliright?" "yes thank you for saving me my name is kasumi and those guy where.....well it dosn't matter its got nothing to do with you." i know your name" replied mifune "i was here many years ago" kasumi was shocked "mifune?!? is that you? you look so different."


End file.
